1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for firestopping around drain pipes positioned in floors which are adapted to be secured with respect to a water closet by the use of a water closet flange assembly. Such devices are commonly subjected to firestopping by traditional caulking which is difficult to perform in view of the fact that the water closet after being bolted in place prevents access to the vertical floor opening. Therefore such caulking normally needs to be done from below which is sometimes very difficult based on the particular application or job. The present invention provides a unique configuration for a firestopping device which includes an outer section for securing it in place and an inner section positionable adjacent to the vertical drain opening in position surrounding the drain pipe which facilitates sealing of this annular region responsive to exposure thereof to heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been designed for the purpose of firestopping of floor, ceiling, and wall openings such as toilet drain floor outlet holes as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,230 patented Oct. 10, 1967 to C. O. Tolf, Jr. and assigned to Construction Accessories Mfg. Corp. on a “Pipe Sleeve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,598 patented Apr. 14, 1981 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Concrete Floor Embedded Coupling For Plastic Pipe”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,286 patented Feb. 2, 1982 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Pipe Support Coupling And Method Of Using Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,161 patented Nov. 13, 1984 to Lewis B. Issi, Sr. and assigned to Plastic Oddities, Inc. on a “Toilet Bowl Gasket Of Rubberlike Material Having Compressible Concentric Ridge Rings On Both Sides”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,242 patented Jan. 28, 1986 to Charles L. Dunsworth and assigned to Metalines, Inc. on a “Smoke And Heat Barrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,471 patented Oct. 28, 1986 to Gerold J. Harbeke on an “Embedded Pipe Coupling Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,170 patented Nov. 18, 1986 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Coupling”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,415 patented Dec. 23, 1986 to Ronald L. Attwell and assigned to Selkirk Division of Household Manufacturing Limited on a “Fire Stop”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,829 patented Jan. 27, 1987 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Firestop Fitting For Carrier Mounted Water Closets”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,139 patented Mar. 10, 1987 to Darryll Stokes on a “Mounting Ring Assembly For A Toilet Bowl”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,759 patented Jun. 2, 1987 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Fire-Stop Stack Fitting And Method Of Using Same”; an U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,787 patented Jun. 7, 1988 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Pipe Flange Fire-Proofing Kit And Process”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,926 patented Jan. 31, 1989 to Paul C. Beck and assigned to Adolph Coors Company on a “Firebreak For Conduits”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,160 patented Feb. 14, 1989 to Gerold J. Harbeke on an “Automatically-Releasable Pipe-Attachment Device” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,043 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to Gerold J. Harbeke on an “Under Floor Fire Stop Coupling And Method; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,385 patented Jul. 25, 1989 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Fire Stop Pipe Coupling Adaptor”; and United States Patent No. 4,877,216 patented Oct. 31, 1989 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Automatically-Releasable Pipe-Attachment Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,886 patented Nov. 28, 1989 to Gerold J. Harbeke on an “Automatically-Releasable Pipe Attachment Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,966 patented Jan. 23, 1990 to Paul R. Bailey et al on a “Fire Stopping Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,488 patented Feb. 20, 1990 to George Murota et al and assigned to The Furukawa Electric Co., Ltd. on a “Fire/Smoke Protection Structure For A Plastic Pipe Or Cable Channel Portion In A Floor Or Wall”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,800 patented Apr. 17, 1990 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Fire-Retardant Fluid Coupling Assembly And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,761 patented Apr. 24, 1990 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Method Of Using A Toilet-Flange Cast-In Mount”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,180 patented Oct. 23, 1990 to Gerold J. Harbeke on a “Shower Strainer Mounting Assembly; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,986 patented Oct. 29, 1991 to William Carter and assigned to Water Works Supply Corporation on a “Sleeve Adapter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,609 patented Apr. 14, 1992 to Thomas L. Thoreson et al and assigned to Minnesota Mining & Manufacturing Company on an “Intumescable Fire Stop Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,592 patented Apr. 21, 1992 to George S. MacMillan et al and assigned to Fire Barrier Installations, Inc. on a “Fire Barrier Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,201 patented Jul. 14, 1992 to Eric B. Robertson et al and assigned to National Improvement Company, Inc. on a “Fire Safety Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,957 patented Oct. 20, 1992 to Eric B. Robertson et al and assigned to National Improvement Company on a “Fire Safety Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,250 patented Aug. 3, 1993 to Anthony S. Bonacci on an “Adjustable Flange For Plumbing Fixtures”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,688 patented May 10, 1994 to Paul Robertson on a “Concrete Slab Penetration Unit For Pipes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,767 patented Sep. 20, 1994 to Rudolf Roth on a “Fire Retardant Sleeve; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,465 patented Feb. 21, 1995 to James A. Rajecki and assigned to The Lamson & Sessions Co. on a “Passthrough Device With Firestop”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,872 patented Sep. 21, 1999 to George S. MacMillian et al on a “Fire Barrier Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,774 patented Aug. 15, 2000 to Deryl Heil on a “Slab Plumbing System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,564 patented Dec. 19, 2000 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Fire Transmission Prevention System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,873 patented Dec. 19, 2000 to Herbert Munzenberger et al and assigned to Hilti Aktiengesellschaft on a “Masonry Lead-In Fixture”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,297 patented Jan. 8, 2002 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Self Sealing Firestop Coupling Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,975 patented Feb. 26, 2002 to Deryl Heil on a “Slab Plumbing System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,502 patented Mar. 26, 2002 to James P. Stahl, Jr. and assigned to Specified Technolgies Inc. on a “Firestop Collar Means With Improved Mounting Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,502 patented Jun. 18, 2002 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Firestop Assembly Comprising Intumescent Material Within A Metal Extension Mounted On The Inner Surface Of A Plastic Coupling”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,765 patented Aug. 27, 2002 to Michael W. Johnson et al on a “Toilet Sealing Ring Adapter Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,860 patented Oct. 8, 2002 to Norman W. Gavin on a “Pipe Seal For Cast Concrete”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,635 patented Oct. 29, 2002 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Coupling Assembly With Intumescent Material”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,985 patented Nov. 11, 2002 to Herbert Munzenberger and assigned to Hilti Aktiengesellschaft on a “Tubular Lead-In Fixture”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,015 patented Jan. 20, 2004 to Kenneth R. Cornwall on a “Hub Seal Firestop Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,684 patented Feb. 24, 2004 to DuWayne C. Radke et al and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Pass Through Firestop Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,275 patented Sep. 14, 2004 to Michael W. Spells, Sr. et al on a “Non-Leaking Flush Toilet System”.